Author Fighters OVA: Beach Vacation
by Sovereign64
Summary: It's beach vacation time for the Author Fighters! But will everything go smoothly or turn into disaster? COMPLETE AND REVISED
1. Let the Fun Begin!

_Our story begins at a beachfront luxury hotel built front of a beautiful beach in San Diego. A figure, only dressed in a pair of black trousers, walks down the corridors of the hotel until he reaches one of the hotel's tub rooms._

_He opens the door of the tub room, revealing MistressOfDawn,PhoenixOFTheDarkness, Kitten Hachi-chan, Jill Valentine, Hotaru Tomue, Noel Vermillion, Erza Scarlet, CC, Kula Diamond, Ai Enma and Nozomi all sitting in a hot tub, dressed in bikinis._

_All the girls sighed upon seeing the figure. "Hello Loony…" They all said in unison._

_Lunatic121 smirked and lifts his head up to the girls. "Hello my beautiful ladies. You have all waited long enough." He said with a smirk._

"_LOONY!" All the girls said as they come out of the hot tub and gathered around the insane Author Fighter and rest their heads and hands on him._

"_Poor things…" Lunatic smiled as he turns to Kitten. He lifts her chin up with his finger and leans his head closer to Kitten. Suddenly, blood splashes onto the screen._

TLSoulDude and Dimensiondude cover their noses as their noses bleed furiously as they listen to their brother's imagination, who is sitting on his chair.

"And all the girls' tongues were be all over my fire tower, like little birds." Lunatic said with a huge grin. "My naughty thing softly entered their juicy flesh…"

"CUT IT OUT, LOONY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Soul yelled, covering his nose.

"I just wanted to fire the atmosphere." Loony smirked as he got up from his chair and walks over to the door. "Well bros, I guess it's time for us to go."

"Go where?" D-dude asked.

Lunatic smiled at him as he holds up an invitation. "To go to San Diego of course! DW has invited us to go on a beach vacation with him! Just think about it guys, delicious barbeque dinners, beautiful girls in bikinis, watching beautiful girls play volleyball and other activities, not to mention seeing girls' hot bodies…"

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Soul and D-dude yelled as blood trickle down from their noses.

_**Author Fighters OVA: Beach Vacation**_

_**Chapter 1: Let The Fun Begin!**_

**(San Diego, California, USA)**

Coronado Beach, one of the most beautiful and finest beaches in the United States. Today, the Author Fighters and their teammates have all come to the beach to spend their time relaxing and resting. It has been some time since the Author Fighters foiled Drake's latest scheme, so DW64 and his friends decided to spend their time off from their daily Author Fighters duties.

"Wow! I don't believe it! The sea! We're actually here!" Kula smiled happily as she looks at the view of the beach and the sea. DW64 and his solo team, The Omega Eleven were the first to arrive at the beach.

DW64 is dressed in a blue jacket, black shorts and sandals. He also has his favorite silver cross necklace worn around his neck.

His girlfriend and second-in-command, Noel Vermillion, is dressed in a white bikini and sandals.

Carl Clover, the team's magician, is dressed in a simple white tank top and purple shorts.

Ragna the Bloodedge, the team's swordsmaster, is dressed in a red jacket with flower patterns and black shorts.

CC, the team's assassin, is dressed in a blue one-piece swimsuit and has a white hat on her head.

Kula Diamond, the team's ice elemental fighter, is dressed in a purple bikini. She also has a yellow beachball with her.

Erza Scarlet, the team's strategist, is dressed in a black bikini and her hair is tied to a ponytail.

Finally, Ellis, the team's comic relief and shotgun user, is dressed in blue shorts and sandals. DW and his team look at the beach in awe. Coronado beach is a huge stretch of coast with lots of sand. Many people were present on the beach, doing various activities such as sun-bathing, building sandcastles, playing volleyball and surfing at the sea.

"Ah, it feels really good!" Carl smiled as he adjusts his glasses. "To come to the sea with everyone else."

"Don't sweat it guys." DW shrugged. "DarkMagicianmon said to take it easy once in a while."

Noel blushes as she looks back at her bikini. "This bikini does look good on me but showing off my midriff is kinda embarrassing." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Noel." CC smirked at her. "It doesn't really matter what you wear since you don't have any boobs to show off."

Noel's eyes twitched and yelled at CC, "WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Please! Calm down guys! We're here to relax!" Ragna said.

"That's right. Let's just relax and try to have some fun. After all, that's why we're all here, right?" Erza said with a smile.

"Well said, my beautiful Erza!" Carl and Ellis both said with hearts in their eyes.

"Right guys. This is our reward from saving humanity from extinction. So guys, I want you all to have some fun and relaxation." DW said.

"DW!" A voice yelled. DW and his team turn their heads and see MistressOfDawn, Jill Valentine, Hotaru Tomue, and Atton Rand walking over to the beach.

Dawn is dressed in a white bikini and sandals.

Her second-in-command, Jill Valentine is dressed in a blue tank top and a black mini-skirt, the same outfit she wore in Resident Evil 3.

Hotaru Tomue is dressed in a black bikini.

Atton Rand is dressed in a white tank top and blue shorts.

"Mistress! You guys come just in time." DW smiled as MistressOfDawn and her Darkness Shroud teammates walk over to him and his team. "Where's Starkiller? I thought you will also bring him here."

"Galen Marek is at the hotel. He doesn't really like the heat." Mistress replied. "Anyways DW, thanks for organizing this beach vacation for us! It's really what me and my team needs!"

"Mistress, I'm really embarrassed in this swimsuit." Hotaru said, looking down at her bikini.

"C'mon Hotaru. What's wrong with you? Pull yourself together and enjoy it." Jill said, wrapping an arm around Hotaru.

"That's right Hotaru. It's really cute." Mistress said, smiling at Hotaru. Hotaru blushes and smiles back at Mistress. She nodded.

"Umm…do I get to say anything?" Atton asked.

"Hey guys! Don't start without us!" Jean yelled as he and his teammates, Kaidoh Kaoru, Nozomi, Ai Enma and Dejiko arrived at the beach as well.

Jean is dressed in black sunglasses, a brown hat, a red jacket with flower patterns, black shorts and sandals. Kaidoh Kaoru, his team's grenade launcher, is dressed in a simple white tank top and blue shorts.

Nozomi, his girlfriend, is dressed in a white bikini.

Ai Enma, his team's demon girl, is dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit and a brown straw-hat.

Finally, Dejiko, his team's sharpshooter, is dressed in a white one-piece swimsuit and sandals.

"Jean, good to see you!" DW said as Jean walks over to him and gives him a high-five.

"Good to see you too DW." Jean said.

"Wait for us!" Kitten Hachi-chan yelled as she, Nukid, X Prodigy, Agent Liberi, PhoenixOfTheDarkness, Wildrook and JC619 arrive at the beach as well.

Kitten Hachi-chan is dressed in a green bikini and sandals.

Nukid is dressed in black shorts.

X Prodigy is dressed in white shorts.

Agent Liberi is wearing his SPI armor and a pair of sunglasses.

Phoenix is dressed in a light blue bikini and a white hat.

Wildrook is wearing a pair of sunglasses and a pair of red shorts.

Finally, JC is dressed in black shorts with the CWF logo on it and sandals.

"Nukes! JC! X! Liberi!" DW smiled.

"Kitten! Phoenix!" Mistress said as the six authors walk over to them.

"Yeah, we are all ready to have fun!" Nukid smiled.

DW turns to the sea and has a look of determination on his face. "Right! Let's all have some fun!" He yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bus pulled to a stop as it arrived at Hotel del Coronado, a luxury hotel built in front of the beach. The hotel is one of the oldest and largest all-wooden buildings in California. This famous hotel has also hosted US presidents, famous celebrities and royalty throughout the years. The Fictor Brothers immediately grab their bags and step out.

"Is this the hotel?" Soul asked Loony. Loony looks at the invitation DW sent to him.

"Yup. He clearly says Hotel del Coronado. So, let's go in." Loony said.

* * *

After booking their room, the Fictor Brothers go to the second floor of the hotel. They walk down the hallway until they arrive at their room.

"Here we are. Room number 2143." Soul said. He turns the doorknob and opens the door. Soul, D-dude and Loony then widen their eyes and jump in surprise when they see Galen Marek, dressed in a grey tank top and grey shorts, lying on one of their beds.

"Hey, you're Starkiller, right? What the hell are you doing in our room?" Loony asked.

"Oh, and you guys must be Mistress's teammates. I'm here because I hate the heat and I don't really like hanging out with others. So I'm here at the hotel to relax." Galen said as he rose up from the bed.

"But this is our room!" Soul yelled.

"Yeah! You can't just break into our room like that!" D-dude added.

"Oh, sorry then guys. Anyways, aren't you guys supposed to be changing into your shorts? DW, Mistress, Jean and everybody else are already down at the beach playing." Galen said.

"Oh yeah right! We got to change into our swimwear now! I can't believe DW and the others start without us!" Loony said to his brothers.

"Yeah, just changing into our shorts. What could possibly go wrong?" Soul shrugged.

"Good luck guys." Galen said as he stood up and walks his way out of the room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And I shall end the chapter here. I hope I portray everyone correctly. And I also can't promise if you will play a big role in the OVA or just a cameo. Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	2. Volleyball Match

DW: I would like to thank TLSoulDude, airnaruto45, JC 619, Jean Kazuhiza, jjb88, Nukid, Roscoso, DarkMagicianmon, Amber Pegasus, MistressOfDawn, Phoenix Of The Darkness, Kitten Hachi-Chan and X Prodigy for reviewing! I am EXTREMELY happy with the ton of reviews I receive for the last chapter. Words can't describe how happy I am! So here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2: Volleyball Match**_

Meanwhile, the other author fighters and their teammates are having fun and doing various activities at the beach.

"Alright everybody! Gather around!" Kula yelled as she holds out her beachball. "Everybody knows it's never a beach vacation without a volleyball match!"

"An intense beach volleyball match in a beach vacation? How cliché." CC deadpanned.

"A volleyball match, you say? We wanna play!" Mistress said as she, Hotaru and Jill walk over to the volleyball net.

"Are you sure about this, guys?" Hotaru asked Dawn and Jill nervously.

"Of course! And don't worry, you'll do fine!" Jill said to Hotaru.

Meanwhile, DW and Jean are both sitting on a mat and under an umbrella with Ellis, Kaidoh, Atton and Enma lying next to them. Jean turns to DW and noticed he had a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter DW?" Jean asked.

"I don't know Jean. For some reason, I think we are forgetting a couple of people." DW said, scratching his head.

"Hey Darren!" Noel yelled from a distance. DW looks up and sees Noel at the volleyball court waving her hand at him. "Come over here! We want you to be the scorekeeper!"

"Huh? Oh! Okay!" DW replied. He got up and runs over to them.

As DW runs over to the volleyball court, the girls took their positions. Noel, CC and Kula are standing at the left side of the court while Mistress, Hotaru and Jill are standing at the other side.

Noel, CC and Kula gather around in a circle and wrap their arms around each other.

"Alright guys, I want you all to show Mistress and her teammates that we are the better solo team!" Noel said to CC and Kula. "I want us all to get angry!" Noel clenches her fist. CC and Kula arch their eyebrows. "Show them the power of the Omega Eleven! Crash them to bits! Bring them hell! So we can slap the Darkness Shroud in the face! What do you say guys?" Noel asked as she raises her fist into the air.

"Uh…aye?" Kula said as she raises up her fist.

"Aye." CC deadpanned as she reluctantly raises her fist up.

Meanwhile, Mistress smiled at Hotaru and Jill as she said, "I want you guys to do our best!"

"Okay!" Jill and Hotaru nod their heads.

Later, everybody got ready as both teams glare at each other. "Okay guys. First team to get 11 points wins. Play ball!" DW yelled as he throws Kula's beachball to the volleyball net.

Noel and Jill quickly jump into the air. But Jill hits the ball first.

Noel gasped. She turns to Kula. "Kula! Catch!" She yelled.

Kula looks up and quickly runs over to the ball. However, she accidentally tripped over and falls to the ground. The ball then hits on the ground behind her.

"Darkness Shroud 1. Omega Eleven 0." DW said.

"Alright!" Jill said as she raises her fist into the air.

"That's our Jill!" Mistress yelled.

"What the hell, Kula?" Noel yelled angrily at Kula.

"Sorry…" Kula said as she got up.

CC then grabs the ball as everybody got back to their positions. CC throws the ball into the air and hits the ball over to the other side.

"Hotaru!" Mistress yelled.

"Right!" Hotaru said as she runs over to the ball, jumps into the air and hits the ball to the other side. The ball travelled in super fast speed. Noel, CC and Kula all widen their eyes in shock as the ball hits onto the ground.

"Darkness Shroud 2, Omega Eleven 0." DW said.

"Way a go, Hotaru!" Mistress said as she wraps an arm around Hotaru.

"Thanks." Hotaru nodded.

"Pull yourself together guys! We must catch up!" Noel yelled at CC and Kula.

"Noel, that attitude of yours isn't going to help us win." DW sweatdropped.

"Shut up, DW!" Noel snapped.

CC throws the ball into the air and hits the ball to the other side again. Jill runs over to the net, jumps into the air and hits the ball to the other side.

"Got it!" Kula yelled as she jumps up and slams the ball with her hand. The ball goes over to Noel, who jumps up and hits the ball high into the air.

"Take that guys!" Noel smirked.

Mistress narrows her eyes and yelled, "Hotaru! Jill!"

"Right!" Hotaru and Jill replied. Jill kneels down while Hotaru runs onto her back and jumps into the air, high enough for her to reach the ball.

"What?" Noel yelled in shock. Hotaru hits the ball and the ball goes over to the other side and lands on the ground.

"Darkness Shroud 3, Omega Eleven 0." DW said.

"Alright!" Mistress said as she, Hotaru and Jill high-fived. Noel let out a huge sigh as she fell to her knees.

"We can't beat them…" Noel whispered as tears form in her eyes.

"Come on Noel, what are you saying?" DW said as he walks over to her. Noel widens her eyes as she turns her head to him.

"That isn't the Noel Vermillion I know! Come on! Don't you give up. Are you gonna let Mistress win over you?" DW said, narrowing his eyes.

"But…"

"What do you mean 'but'? You _will _win against the Darkness Shroud! Get out your fighting spirit and show them what you got!" DW yelled, clenching his fists.

Noel stared at him in surprise. "Darren…" She uttered. She then narrows her eyes and nodded. "You're right." She then got up from the ground and wipes off the sand from her body. She glares at Mistress, Hotaru and Jill. "I won't lose to a bunch of old ladies like them!"

"That's the spirit! Show them the fighting spirit of the Omega Eleven!" DW yelled.

"Let's play ball!" Noel yelled.

CC then throws the ball into the air and hits it to the other side. The ball flew over to Mistress, who hits it with both her hands, sending it to the other side.

Noel yells as she jumps up into the air. "TAKE THIS!" She hits the ball hard and the ball flew over to the other side. Jill tries to catch it but she fell to the ground by accident and the ball lands next to her.

"Score is now 3-1!" DW said.

"Alright!" Noel said triumphantly as she raises her fist into the air. Kula cheered as she embraced CC.

Hotaru throws the ball into the air and hits it to the other side.

"Kula!" Noel yelled.

"Got it!" Kula said as she hits the ball with both her hands, sending the ball flying over to Noel, who jumps up and slaps the ball to the other side. Hotaru widens her eyes in fear as the ball flies over to her.

"I got it!" Dawn yelled as she goes in front of Hotaru and hits the ball with both of her hands.

"Nice receive, Dawn!" Jill said as the ball flies over to the other side.

"I'm not done yet!" Noel yelled as she runs over to the net, jumps up and hits the ball with her palm. Jill tries to run over to the ball but she accidentally fall down and the ball lands in front of her.

"3-2!" DW said.

"Sorry Dawn. I fell again." Jill said as she got up.

"It's okay, Jill." Dawn said.

Hotaru then throws the ball into the air again and hits it to the other side. But CC runs over to the net and hits the ball with her fist. Mistress runs over to the ball and jumps up but she barely misses it and the ball landed behind her.

"3-3!" DW said.

* * *

The girls kept on playing for about half an hour until the score was eventually 10 to 9.

"Darkness Shroud 10, Omega Eleven 9. One more point from the Darkness Shroud and they win the game!" DW said.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the hotel, Loony watches the girls play while looking through his room window with a pair of binoculars.

"Ah, there they are. All dressed in beautiful bikinis." Loony smirked. "And what do you know, Dawn is with them."

"Hey Loony, why haven't you put on your shorts? D-dude has already gone downstairs." TLSoulDude asked Loony from behind, now dressed in a pair of red shorts.

Loony turns to Soul and smirked. "My passion is just starting."

* * *

"Alright guys, we have to prevent them from winning!" Noel said to CC and Kula who are both breathing heavily. The two girls nodded.

"Come on guys, let's win this game!" Dawn breathed heavily. Jill and Hotaru nodded.

CC throws the ball into the air and hits it to the other side. Jill jumps up and slams the ball to the other side.

Before the ball could land on the ground, Kula jumps over to the ball and hits it to the other side with her fist.

"What?" Jill widens her eyes in surprise.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kula smirked as she got up. The girls watch the ball flies over the volleyball net.

"It's all yours, Noel!" CC yelled.

Noel and Dawn widen their eyes as they both run over to the net.

'_This is it, I can do it!'_ Noel thought as she and Dawn both jump up into the air at the same time. However, Noel hits her head onto the net and she falls to the ground in pain. CC and Kula sweatdropped. Dawn hits the ball to the other side and the ball hits onto the ground.

"Darkness Shroud wins the game!" DW said.

"Alright! We win!" Dawn said as she raises her fist into the air. Jill and Hotaru smiled and they run over to Mistress and embrace her.

Noel sighed sadly as she got up from the ground. "We lost…" She said quietly as tears form in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." DW said as he walks over to Noel and kneels down to her. "You tried your best." Noel turns to him as DW holds out his hand. He smiled at her and said, "Come on."

Noel paused for a moment. She then smiled, wipes off her tears and grabs DW's hand. DW helped Noel got up from the ground as Dawn walks over to Noel.

"You played well, Noel." Dawn said. "It's an honor playing with you." She reaches out her hand.

"Yeah." Noel nodded. "You too." She grabs Dawn's hand and shakes it.

Dawn turns to DW and said, "You're very lucky to have a wonderful girl like Noel to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Thanks." DW blushes as she scratches the back of his head. But suddenly, Dawn widens her eyes in shock when she heard a yell with her hearing abilities.

"What's wrong, Jill?" DW asked, noticing the changed expression on her face.

"I heard a yell of distress! And it's coming from the hotel!" Dawn said, turning her head to the Hotel del Coronado.

"Really? Someone must be in danger. Let's go!" DW said as he and Dawn run their way to the hotel.

"What? Hey! Wait up!" Noel said as she, CC, Kula, Jill and Hotaru followed them from behind.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: I have fun writing this chapter. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. This will be my last update before Lunar New Year so, happy Lunar New Year everyone! Stay tune and read and review!


	3. Murder Case?

DW: I would like to thank PhoenixOfTheDarkness, DarkMagicianmon, Hikair Ino, jjb88, Amber Pegasus, Roscoso, X Prodigy, MistressOfDawn, Nukid, Jean Kazuhiza, JC 619, Kitten Hachi-Chan and TLSoulDude for reviewing! I had a great holiday yesterday. Here's the next chapter, guys!

_**Chapter 3: Murder Case?**_

"Hey guys, where are you all going?" Jean asked as he lifts up his sunglasses and watched DW, Dawn, Noel, CC, Kula, Jill and Hotaru run past him.

"We're going back to the hotel. Mistress heard a yell. See you later." DW replied as he and the others run back to the hotel.

"Okay, sure." Jean said as he puts back his sunglasses on and goes back to sleep on his mat.

Suddenly, Ellis gasped as he violently jolted upright from his mat.

"What's wrong, Ellis?" Kaidoh asked as he and Atton rose up from their mats.

"I just had a horrible nightmare!" Ellis said, turning to Kaidoh. "Me and three other guys were all alone in a deserted city. We were walking down the road until suddenly, ZOMBIES CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND EAT OUR BRAINS!"

"You think that's bad? I once had a nightmare too." Kaidoh said. "It's about me, relaxing at the backyard, just minding my business when suddenly, a UFO came down from the sky and abducted me! After that, they placed me on a surgery table and STARTED TAKING OFF MY ORGANS!"

"Mine is even worse!" Atton said. "My nightmare was about me being a Jedi exiled from the council."

"So?" Kaidoh said as he and Ellis arch their eyebrows.

"So, I turn to the dark side, kill the Jedi masters who exiled me, fought against my Sith master in an asteroid, sacrifice her body and rule the entire galaxy as a Sith Lord!" Atton said.

"Actually, that isn't so bad." Ellis shrugged. "At least you rule an entire galaxy in the end."

"But it's horrible!" Atton yelled.

"What about you, Enma?" Kaidoh asked his teammate Enma, who is lying on her mat. "Do you have a horrible nightmare too?"

Enma rose up from her mat and turns to the boys. "I don't dream when I sleep. I think." She said icily.

Ellis, Kaidoh and Atton widen their eyes in fear and inch away from Enma.

"What is with this girl?" Atton asked Kaidoh, shaking in fear.

"I don't know. Jean doesn't understand her either." Kaidoh replied shaking.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel, DW, Dawn, Noel, CC, Kula, Jill and Hotaru entered the Fictor Brothers' room. They all gasped when they see TLSoulDude, only in his shorts, lying unconscious on the floor and has a huge lump on the back of his head.

"TLSoulDude?" DW said in shock.

"Why is he lying unconscious here?" Dawn asked.

"And why is he half naked?" Noel yelled.

"It seems the back of his head has been struck from behind." Jill said with her police intelligence as she kneels down next to Soul's body. "Perhaps someone attacked him from behind."

"This is terrible. This must be one of those mysterious murder cases." Hotaru said, clasping her hands.

"Oh! How exciting! A thrilling mystery!" Kula said, clasping her hands together. "Now all we need is a dog that yells Scooby Dooby Doo!"

"Ugh…I told you. Scooby Doo is a fictional character." CC groaned.

"Calm down you guys!" A voice yelled. Everybody turn their heads and see Lunatic121, dressed in a black police officer hat, and white pants, walking over to them and Soul's body.

"Loony?" DW arches an eyebrow.

"What's with those clothes?" Jill asked as she stood up.

"Don't panic everyone!" Loony said, pointing his thumb at himself. "I, Lunatic121, member of the Author fighters, will solve this mystery!" He then looks down at his unconscious brother and walks over to him. "Hmmmm….." He rubs his chin as he kneels down to the hedgehog.

"The victim is TLSoulDude, 17 years old. His occupation was being the Fictronian Ultima Master and Communication between Earth and Fictor." Loony said. Everybody in the room just stared at him as Loony stood up. "Now he is a pitiful hardcore prey for murder. The weapon was a 20 cm long blade. Furthermore, there's a possibility that the culprit still has the weapon somewhere in his body." He explained. He then turns to the girls and DW and points his finger at them.

"Therefore, let's start the body inspection!" Loony yelled.

"Wait…by culprit you mean…" DW said.

"The culprit…is among us." Loony said icily. Everyone gasped. "THE CULPRIT IS ONE OF YOU!"

DW, Dawn, Noel, CC, Kula, Jill and Hotaru look at each other before turning back to Loony. What was their response?

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!"

_**SMACK! WHACK! POW! BAM!**_

Everybody jump onto Loony and start stomping the crap out of him.

After a few minutes of beating the shit out of Loony, Loony crawls out of his room with bruises all over his body.

"One of you my ass!" Jill yelled angrily. "It's obvious that you are the culprit!"

Dawn sighed and shook her head as CC throws Loony out of the room. Hotaru then closes the door after he's thrown out.

"So much for a peaceful beach vacation." Dawn said as she and the others walk up to TLSoulDude, who regains his consciousness.

"He's insane after all." DW pointed out.

"Loony…why on Earth did you hit me for?" Soul groaned as he rose up from the ground and rubs his sore head.

"Soul, are you okay?" DW asked in concern as he leans down to him. Soul looks up and widens his eyes in shock as he sees Dawn, Noel, CC, Kula, Jill and Hotaru in their swimsuits and bikinis.

"Wha-wha-wha-" Soul rolls his eyes back and huge amounts of blood squirts out from his nose. He falls back to the ground and lies unconscious again.

"OH MY GOD! Now he's REALLY dead!" Noel screamed in horror as she backs away.

"Kula, you treat him." Hotaru said to Kula.

"Are you kidding me? He's covered with blood!" Kula shouted.

"So much blood…" CC uttered.

"It's blood loss…he's good as dead." Jill said.

"What?" Kula yelled in shock. "Is he really going to-"

"Don't worry Kula. Jill is just kidding. It's not serious. He will wake up soon." CC replied.

DW and Dawn turn to each other. They both sighed and shook their heads.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Poor Soul. Anyways, sorry for focusing solely on me and Dawn for the past two chapters but in the next chapter, we will focus on what the other authors and characters are doing. Stay tune!


	4. Erza's Weak Point

DW: I would like to thank TLSoulDude, Roscoso, X Prodigy, PhoenixOfTheDarkness, Jean Kazuhiza, DarkMagicianmon, Nukid, JC 619, MistressOfDawn, jjb88, Kitten Hachi-Chan and Amber Pegasus for reviewing. You guys rock!

_**Chapter 4: Erza's Weak Point**_

Meanwhile, back at the beach, Nukid, Jean, X and JC are all building a huge sandcastle together.

"Okay, this looks good." JC said as he adds the details on the castle towers.

"Well guys, I think we're done with it." Nukid said as he folds his arms.

"We're not done yet! Let's see who can get through the castle gates first!" Jean said.

"It's a race!" X added.

"I think I'll pass. I'm too old to play kiddie games." Nukid said as he turns his head away.

"What was that, Nukid? Is that a lame excuse?" X asked, glaring at Nukid under his mask. Nukid widens his eyes and turns to X. "You're such a loser saying such excuses, you know that?!"

Nukid's eyes start twitching and he yelled angrily at the top of his lungs, "I'M NO LOSER! BRING IT ON!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO YOU, LOSER!!!" X shouted at Nukid.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" JC yelled.

"LET'S DO IT!" Jean yelled. All four boys then dive into the bottom of the sandcastle and start digging through the sand.

As all four boys start digging through the sand furiously, Phoenix smirked evilly as she walks over to X from behind and plants a crab onto X's butt.

"I'm winning! I'm winning!" X yelled as he digs through the sand. But suddenly, he cringed in pain as the crab pinches his butt with its claw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

X let out a blood curling scream as he starts thrashing around the deep hole he built. The hole then collapses and huge amounts of sand fall upon him.

Nukid, Jean and JC pop their heads out of the sand and widen their eyes at X in horror.

"X!! Are you okay?!" Nukid yelled as he and the others see X struggling to come out from the sand. His upper body was buried inside the sand and his legs are shaking frantically above the sand.

"He's buried alive!" JC yelled.

"Let's get him out!" Jean shouted.

As Nukid, JC and Jean grab X's legs and try to pull him out, Phoenix smiled as she leaps away merrily. "Operation Embarrass X: Success!" She said triumphantly and raises her fist into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atton and Wildrook laughed as they are standing above the water and splashing water at each other while Enma is still lying on her mat, lazily gazing at the passing clouds.

"Peace and quiet." Enma muttered. "Just the way I like it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragna builds a sand sculpture of the Taj Mahal with his hands.

"Wow Ragna! It's beautiful!" Carl said as he and Erza clap their hands.

"That's very creative of you. You remind me of a certain member from my guild who can make all sorts of weapons with ice." Erza said.

"Thanks." Ragna smiled sheepishly. "Want me to build the White House next?"

Suddenly they heard a scream. Carl, Erza and Ragna turn their heads and see Dejiko and Nozomi running over to them.

"What's wrong, you two?" Ragna asked the two girls.

"Yeah, we heard your scream." Jean said as he, Nukid, Ellis and Kaidoh run over to them. "What's going on?"

"Guys! There's something terrifying crawling on our sandcastle!" Nozomi screamed.

"It's a monster-nyo!" Dejiko added.

"What?" Erza widens her eyes.

"Let's see what it is then." Ellis said.

Everyone then walk over to Dejiko and Nozomi's sandcastle and they see a large centipede crawling on top of it.

Erza sighed heavily and place her hands on her hips. "That's your monster?" She asked.

"Pretty scary, huh?" Nozomi said.

"A living nightmare-nyo!" Dejiko added.

Everyone watched as Erza walks over to the sandcastle and picks up the centipede. She walks casually to a nearby boulder and throws the centipede away.

Dejiko and Nozomi sighed in relief. "She's our savior." They both said.

"I'm so overwhelmed by the bravery of Erza!" Carl sighed lovingly as he places his hands on his cheeks.

"Me too." Ellis sighed with his hand placed on his chest.

"Come on Dejiko, let's continue building." Nozomi said to Dejiko. Dejiko nodded and the two girls walk back to their sandcastle while holding hands.

As the two girls walked away, Jean turns to Ragna and asked, "Wow. She's really brave."

"What do you expect? She's the strongest member in our team." Ragna shrugged.

"Is there anything she's scared of?" Nukid asked.

"Yeah, just because she's the strongest doesn't mean she has no fear or weakness." Ellis said as he and Carl turns to Ragna.

"Yeah, even superheroes no matter how tough they are have weaknesses. Like Superman is weak against Kryptonite and Batman's weakness is the memories of his dead parents." Carl said as he adjusts his glasses.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, none of us ever know what Erza's weakness is." Ragna said as he rubs his chin.

"I know!" Jean said as an idea struck his head.

"What is it?" Kaidoh asked Jean.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Jean smirked. "It's called…'Who can find Erza's weakpoint' game!"

"What are the rules?" Ragna asked.

"Simple. Whoever can find what Erza is scared of wins." Jean said.

Ellis and Carl gasped. "WE WANT TO TAKE PART!" They both shake their arms frantically.

"And allow me to give the winner a prize." Liberi said as he walks up to them from behind. Everybody turns to him as the Freelancer Agent holds out several photos of Erza.

Ellis and Carl gasped and widen their eyes. They run over to Liberi and try to get a closer look at the photos but Liberi holds up the photos high in the air, preventing Ellis and Carl from looking at them.

"Where do you get those photos?!?!" Ellis and Carl both asked in unison.

Liberi then puts the photos away and said as he adjusts his sunglasses, "Let's just say I got them from a certain source for now."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Nukid asked. "Let the games begin!"

"RIGHT!!!" Ragna, Ellis, Carl, Kaidoh and Jean all yelled in agreement as they raise their fists into the air.

And thus, the game begins…

* * *

Jean leads Erza, Dejiko and Kitten Hachi-Chan through the hallway of the Hotel Del Coronado.

"Where are we going-nyo?" Dejiko asked Jean.

"We're going to room 3327." Jean said. "According to legend, a woman named Kate Morgan visited this hotel in November 24, 1892. She checked into room 3327 to meet her husband who was a doctor and he was going to give her a medicine for her stomach cancer, but he never arrived. She was later found dead on the steps leading to the beach three days later."

Dejiko and Kitten shivered in fear while Erza remained calm. "Really?" Erza asked, folding her arms.

"Here we are." Jean said as they arrived at the door leading to room 3327. "Who knows, her ghost still haunts this very room."

Dejiko and Kitten hug each other as they shiver in fear as Jean slowly turns the doorknob and opens the door. Immediately, a ghost appears and shouts as he raises up his arms!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dejiko and Kitten screamed horrified and run down the hallway. Erza however, sighed heavily and removes the blanket that is wrapped over the figure, revealing that the ghost was actually Kaidoh.

"Very funny, guys." Erza deadpanned.

Kaidoh stares at Erza for a moment before laughing nervously. "Uh…boo?" Jean slaps himself on the forehead and shook his head.

_**Jean and Kaidoh's Ghost Scaring Strategy – Failed**_

* * *

Both Ragna and Erza walked up the stairs and arrived at the rooftop of the hotel.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?" Ragna asked.

"It sure is." Erza said as the two walked up to the railing. Erza smiled as she leans against the railing. Suddenly, Ragna grab her by her hips and lifts her up in the air.

Erza look down at Ragna in confusion. "Ragna, what are you doing?"

"What?" Ragna asked as he looks up at Erza. "You're not scared at all?"

"What are you talking about?" Erza arches an eyebrow. Ragna sweatdropped. "Please Ragna…just put me down."

_**Ragna's Acrophobia Strategy – Failed**_

* * *

Erza walked toward the sea and looks around. "That's strange, Nukid told me to meet him here." She said to herself.

Suddenly, a sea monster emerges from the water and roars at her. "I will eat your brains, girl!!!" The monster roared.

Erza narrows her eyes at the monster. "Nukid…" She growled.

The monster gasped and he removes the seaweeds from his head, revealing he is actually Nukid, wrapped with seaweed all over his body.

"Hi Erza…how are you?" He asked nervously. Erza groaned and shook her head.

_**Nukid's Sea Monster Strategy – Failed**_

* * *

"Ummm……this is a harpoon, right?" Erza asked as Ellis points a harpoon in front of her face.

_**Cheap pun?**_

Ellis sweatdropped as his attempt to scare Erza isn't working.

_**Ellis's Belonephobia Strategy – Failed**_

* * *

Nukid, Jean, Kaidoh, Ellis and Ragna sighed and they and Carl lie on deck chairs outside the Hotel del Coronado.

"This game is impossible." Nukid groaned.

"And kind of boring." Jean added. Kaidoh nodded in agreement.

"She really is the strongest woman in the team." Ragna said as he watched Erza walked casually through the beach.

"I'm bored out of my mind. Let's go inside the hotel and get some Kool-aid." Ellis said as he gets up from his deck chair and walks toward the hotel.

"Good idea Ellis. I'm thirsty too." Kaidoh said as he gets up and follows Ellis from behind.

"Me too." Jean said.

"You guys go ahead to the bar. I'm going to take a bath." Nukid said as he, Jean and Ragna also get up from their chairs and follow behind. Ragna stops and turns to Carl.

"Carl, are you coming with us?" He asked.

"No thanks, Ragna." Carl smirked as he adjusts his glasses. His glasses glinted in the light. "Because I got a plan to scare Erza."

Ragna sighed. "Good luck then." He said before turning around and walks toward the hotel.

* * *

Erza steps into a small pier. She smiled as she looks up at the sky and the wind gently blew her hair.

'_It sure is peaceful here.'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she gasped when a figure wraps an arm around her neck and holds up a machete in front of her neck.

"Hello, beautiful." The figure said coldly. The figure wears a hockey mask to conceal his face. "Jason Voorhees is here to cut you apart limb from limb. Get ready to-"

Erza yells as she grabs the figure's arm and tosses him to the ground in front of her. She then raises up her foot, preparing to bring it down upon the figure's head.

"NO ERZA WAIT! It's me!" The figure yelled.

Erza stops and widens her eyes. She looks down at the figure as he removes his hockey mask, revealing it's none other than Carl Clover.

"Carl?" Erza asked as she blinks her eyes.

Carl stood up and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry Erza. You see I thought-"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?!?!" Erza yelled angrily, causing Carl to yelp in terror and backs away.

"What?" Carl asked.

"I mean, you guys have been trying to scare me the whole day! All I want is some peace and quiet! What's going on?!" Erza asked.

"No Erza. You see-"

But suddenly, they heard a scream. Erza looks up and Carl turns around and they both see a man grabbing a woman by the wrist at the end of the pier.

"Come on, beautiful. It isn't fun just being by yourself, right?" The man asked the woman with a sickening smile.

"Stay away from me!" The woman screamed as she tries to break free from his grip, but the man held her wrist firmly. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU JERK!!!" Carl yelled as he runs over to the man. The man turns his head just in time to see Carl's fist flying towards his face. The impact sends him staggering back and the woman screamed as she runs away.

"How dare you treat a woman like that?!" Carl shouted. The man growled and grabs Carl by his arms and holds him up. "Hey! Put me down!"

"You annoying brat, how dare you ruin my fun!" The man yelled angrily. "Damn kids like you should bathe in the sea!" He then throws Carl over the railing. Carl screams as he falls toward the water.

"Carl!" Erza screamed in horror. She yells angrily as she runs over to the man and punches him in the gut. The man gasped in pain as Erza then punches him in the face, sending him falling to the ground. The man tried to get up but Erza took out her sword and points her sword at the man's face as she stands above him. The man widens his eyes in fear.

"How dare you pick on someone smaller than you!" Erza snarled with a cold glare.

"HELP!"

Erza gasped as she turns her head to the sea. The man quickly got up and run away from the red haired mage in fear. Erza goes over to the railing and widens her eyes in horror as she sees Carl tried to get himself above the water and thrashes helplessly, but he continues sinking into the water.

"HELP!" Carl screamed, gasping for air. "PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM! HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"

"CARL!!!!" Erza screamed in horror. "HANG ON!" She climbs up the railing, jumps over it and dives into the water.

"HELP! Please help me…" Carl gasped. However, he ran out of breath and he stops thrashing around as he faints and sinks under water. Erza quickly swims over to where Carl was moments ago. She took a deep breath and holds it as she swims under water. She widens her eyes as she sees Carl sink towards the bottom of the sea.

Erza swims over to Carl and grabbed him by his arms. She quickly swims towards the surface of the water.

* * *

Erza places Carl down on the ground and quickly performs CPR on him. "Please Carl, come back to me!" Erza shouted in terror as she presses Carl's chest with her palms several times.

Suddenly, Carl coughs water out of his water. His eyes twitched and slowly opened. His vision was blurry for a moment, but soon focused on the person above him. "Erza?" Carl whispered.

"Carl!" Erza said joyfully. She lifted Carl up and wraps her arms around him. "You _scared _me."

Carl widens his eyes. "I…scared you?" He asked.

"Of course you did!" Erza said as she lets go of Carl and look into his eyes. "I was scared of losing you. I don't like it when I lose my friends."

Carl then sits up from the ground. Erza sits next to him and wraps her arms around her legs.

"When I was a child, I was a slave forced to help build a tower called the R-system." Erza explained her story to Carl. Carl turns his head to her. "Over time I made friends with the other slaves. We decided that we can't live our lives as slaves anymore. So one day, my friends and I rebel our masters. We were able to escape and got onto a boat. However, I found that one of my friends was missing. I went back to the dungeons to look for him. However, I was too late. He was possessed by the evil spirit named Zeref and became evil himself. He told me if I try to fight him, he will kill all of my friends." Carl widens his eyes as Erza wraps her arms around her legs tightly. A tear start to form in her left eye. "I don't want my friends to die, so I did nothing. I let him beat me until I'm unconscious. He sends me away into the sea. I escaped the island, but failed to protect the people I cared about."

"Erza…" Carl said as he places a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Erza wraps her arms around Carl and hugs him tightly.

"Please Carl…don't scare me like that again…" Erza said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Carl sighed as he rests his head on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry Erza. I promise. I'll be more careful next time."

"Thank you…" Erza said softly.

The two embraced each other, never wanting to let go. Carl rubbed her back to comfort her while he felt her cry.

A few minutes later, Carl pulled away from Erza's hug and said, "Say Erza, want to go inside the hotel and get something to drink?"

Erza let out a sigh.

"Yeah…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: (Sobs) This is the most touching ending I ever wrote. (Coughs) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay tune for more and read and review!


	5. Bad to Worse

DW: I would like to thank airnaruto45, TLSoulDude, Wildrook, Nukid, Roscoso, Amber Pegasus, jjb88, DarkMagicianmon, JC 619, Kitten Hachi-Chan, Jean Kazuhiza and MistressOfDawn for reviewing! You guys rock!

_**Chapter 5: Bad To Worse**_

Noel sighed as she, DW, CC, Kula, Dawn, Jill and Hotaru walk down the hallway with towels wrapped around their bodies. "I can't believe Loony ruin our fun." Noel said.

"It's okay, Noel. I'm sure we'll have some fun at the spa room." DW said.

"You're right DW. Now that the vacation has become like this, we just get into the hot tubs and forget everything that happen." Dawn said.

Soon, they arrived at the spa room. DW pushes the doors open and they all step inside. Inside the spa room were three tubs filled with hot water. DW and Dawn widen their eyes when they see a figure sitting in the second hot tub.

"Somebody's already in the tub." Noel said.

"Wait a minute…" DW said.

"Isn't that…" Dawn added.

"Hmph?" The figure turns his head to the new arrivals, revealing who he is. DW and Dawn gasped and widen their eyes in shock.

"Huh?" Noel, CC, Kula turn to DW and Dawn, confused.

"Who is he?" Kula asked.

"JIRO?" DW and Dawn yelled in shock.

"Oh hey guys!" Jiro the Wolfen smirked and waves his hand at DW and Dawn. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's my line, Jiro! What on Earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Castle Doran?" Dawn asked.

"Castle Doran's boring!" Jiro said as he turns his head away. "All I do is sleep, lie on the couch and play cards with Ramon, Riki and Merman. I want to do something different. So I decided to come here and relax."

"But you could have told me that you were coming here!" Dawn yelled. "Moreover, why are you taking a bath here and why come here of all places?"

"Isn't it obvious? When you visit the spa, isn't it a natural thing to get into the hot tub?" Jiro asked. "As for your second question, I followed them here."

"What do you mean 'them'?" DW asked.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled. Everybody except Jiro turn their heads and see two familiar people walking out of the changing room with towels wrapped around their bodies. DW and Dawn widen their eyes.

"Hikari? Chief?" DW and Dawn said.

"Hello Dawn-san! Hi DW-san!" Hikari giggled. DarkMagicianmon smiled at DW and Dawn as he wraps an arm around Hikari.

"Hi guys. Since you guys are going on a beach vacation, Hikari and I decided to come and relax here as well. And of course Dawn, your friend Jiro followed us here." DM said.

Jiro sighed. "So, are you guys just gonna stand there or get inside the hot tubs already?" He asked.

DW and Dawn turn to each other. DW shrugged and said, "Well, since I can't do anything about it, I guess we'll just have to get into the hot tubs with them."

"Fine." Dawn sighed.

DW, Dawn, Noel, CC, Kula, Jill, Hotaru, DM and Hikari then walk over to the hot tubs, remove their towels and enter the tubs.

Noel, CC, Kula, Jill and Hotaru sat in the first tub while DW, Dawn, DM and Hikari sat with Jiro in the second hot tub.

Noel groans in relaxation as the hot water in the tub soothes her. She was about to close her eyes and take a nap until CC yelled, "Splash fight!" Caught off guard, Noel received a big face full of water.

"Hey!" Noel yelled. CC, Kula, Hotaru and Jill giggled as they continue to splash water at Noel.

"This isn't funny!" Noel yelled angrily. The others ignored her as they continue splashing water at her face. Noel's eyes twitched and she grits her teeth angrily. "That's it. You guys ask for it!"

She extended her hand under the water and brought it forward with a swiping motion, creating a big surge of water that hit CC right in the face.

The girls laughed as they continue to playfully splashed and wrestled at each other. Meanwhile at the other tub, DM and Hikari both sighed as Hikari rests her head on DM's shoulder.

"Isn't this relaxing, Sempai?" She asked lovingly.

"It sure is, Hime." DM smiled and plants a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"They sure are a nice couple, aren't they?" Jiro asked DW and Dawn as the three watched.

"Yeah. Why can't we be more like them?" Dawn asked with a frown as she folds her arms.

"Come on guys. Let's just try to have some peace and relaxation like them, shall we?" DW asked. He sighs as he sank further into the tub until only his nose and the top of his head were above the water.

Jiro then stood up and steps out of the tub.

"Jiro, where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"I just walking back to the changing room and get my towel. See you later." Jiro said as he walks over to the changing room. He closed his eyes and opens the door. Unaware to him, someone walks past him with his eyes closed and walks over to the hot tub. It was none other than Nukid, who is also unaware that he has walked past Jiro.

Nukid walks over to the third tub and removes his towel before stepping into the tub. Nukid sighed and closed his eyes as the hot water soothes his body. "Hey…" He said.

Dawn widens her eyes and turns her head around, seeing Nukid sitting in the third tub. "Nukid?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Come here…" Nukid said softly.

"WHAT?" Dawn widens her eyes.

"Isn't it okay once in a while?"

Dawn blushed and turns her head away. "Don-Don't say such stupid things Nukid!"

Nukid chuckled. "Are you getting excited?" He asked.

Dawn widens her eyes in shock. "What? N-no! I'm not!"

"Just come here." Nukid whispered. Dawn blushed crimson as she turns her head to Nukid. Nukid, unaware that he's attracting Mistress's attention, continued, "Be honest to yourself…"

Dawn blushed and smiled at Nukid. "Nukid." She said softly. _'I never thought he cared.' _She then stood up, steps out of the tub and walks over to the Nukid's tub. She then places her foot through the water surface.

"The water temperature's nice, isn't it?" Nukid asked.

Dawn blushed harder and said, "Yeah."

"Feels good doesn't it?" Nukid whispered.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded.

"Good." Nukid said. "Now come closer…"

Dawn gasped and blushed harder. But a few seconds later, her shocked expression turned into a smile. She steps into the hot tub and walks over to Nukid. "Oh Nukid…" She whispered as she leans closer to Nukid's face.

"That's very nice…_Faye_…" Nukid whispered.

Dawn's smile immediately vanished, her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly bugged out. "FAYE?" She yelled.

Her yell causes Nukid to open his eyes. Nukid screamed and gave a small jump upon seeing Dawn in front of him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAWN?" Nukid burst out yelling.

DW, DarkMagicianmon, Hikari and everyone else turn their heads to Nukid and Dawn and widen their eyes.

"WHOA! Nukid, Dawn! What the hell are you two doing?" DW asked in shock.

"What the hell am I doing, Nukid?" Dawn asked Nukid. "That should be my line! Why are you saying those passionate lines before? And who's this Faye?"

"Faye?" Nukid arches an eyebrow. He then widens his eyes in realization. "Ooooohhhh…I guess I just had a wet dream about Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop and-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice yelled. Nukid and Dawn turn their heads and see a naked Jiro, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"JIRO?" Nukid yelled in shock and disbelief. "YOU'RE HERE TOO?"

"No! Jiro! It's all a misunderstanding!" Dawn cried as she waves her hand at him.

"Nukid…" Jiro muttered as he lowers his head, clenched his fists tightly and his body shaking with anger. "YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!"

Nukid screamed as Jiro jumps into the tub. He lands in front of Nukid and tries to grab his throat but the former assassin quickly ducked down and jumps out of the tub. He bursts through the doors and runs out of the spa room as fast as his feet could carry him.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY THAT EASILY NUKID!" Jiro yelled. He jumps out of the tub and everybody watched in shock as Jiro runs out of the spa room and chases after Nukid.

"Whoa. That's some heavy shit just now." DW sweatdropped.

"DW, we got to do something!" Dawn yelled at DW.

"What are you talking about, Dawn? It's not like it's our concern." DW shrugged.

"No, you don't understand! Nukid and Jiro ran out of the room naked!" Dawn shouted.

"WHAT?" DW widens his eyes.

"I guess Nukid was so shocked and Jiro was so upset that they forgot to put on their clothes before leaving the room. We can't let two guys run around the hotel in the nude. We got to stop them!" Dawn said.

DW sighed heavily. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice."

Hikari turns to DM and nudges his shoulder as she said, "Sempai! Nukid's our teammate. We got to go help him!"

DM sighed. "Alright, Hime. Let's all go and stop him." He said. "So much for our quality time together…"

"Come on guys, let's stop them now!" Noel yelled as she and the other girls stood up.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Uh-oh, looks like more trouble and hilarity ensues. XP Can DW, Dawn, DM and the others stop Nukid and Jiro before more trouble happens? Stay tune and read and review!


	6. Chaos

DW: I would like to thank Roscoso, jjb88, wildrook, MistressOfDawn, airnaruto45, TLSoulDude, Ranger24, DarkMagicianmon, JC619, Kiteen Hachi-Chan, Nukid, PhoenixOfTheDarkness and Amber Pegasus for reviewing. I'm glad the last chapter was well-received! So now, here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 6: Chaos**_

TLSoulDude walks out of his room, groaning. He wipes off the blood from his nose and moaned, "I think I feel better now…"

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

TLsoulDude widens his eyes as he sees Nukid running through the hallway of the hotel as fast as his feet could carry him with Jiro following him closely from behind. Both of still unaware they are naked right now.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Jiro yelled.

Blood squirts out of TL's nose as he rolls his eyes and faints to the ground, falling unconscious again.

…..Yeah…

"Guys, wait up!" Jill Valentine yelled as she tries to run after Jiro and Nukid. But the two naked men are too far away from her and the others.

"Jill, wait!" DW yelled.

"What is it?" Jill asked in annoyance as she stops and turns to DW and Noel, who has a towel wrap around her body.

"You're wearing the wrong clothes." DW said. Jill looked down and widens her eyes in shock as she realizes that she's wearing Noel's clothing which consists of her blue sleeves, white gloves, blue beret, blue dress with white and black stripes, red tie, black socks and blue boots.

"What the? This…is Noel's…" Jill growled and looks up at DW and Noel. "It couldn't be helped! I was in a hurry!"

"You really are a hasty person, Jill." DW sighed.

"No wonder why my breasts felt like they are suffocating…" Jill muttered. Noel growls and points her revolver at Jill.

"Do you want me to kill you for saying that?" Noel snarled.

"DW!" Dawn shouted from behind. DW and Noel turned around and see Dawn, DM, Hikari, CC, Kula and Hotaru. Everyone except Dawn have towels wrap around their bodies and holding their respective clothing in their arms.

"You took the wrong clothes too!" Dawn yelled angrily.

DW looks down and widens his eyes in shock after he realized that he's wearing Dawn's clothing which consists of violet long-sleeve shirt, blue jean vest, flare blue jeans, black belt and black tennis shoes. DW wraps his arms around his body embarrassed. "So if I'm wearing your clothes then-"

"Yes!" Dawn yelled angrily as she's dressed in DW's clothing which consists of a white singlet, black jacket, a silver cross necklace around her neck, black belt, blue jeans, black kneepads, black gloves and black boots.

"Actually, you look kinda cool in those clothes, Dawn." CC said.

"Shut up, CC!" Dawn snapped.

"For Christ's sake, we need to change!" DW said as he turns to a nearby door. "Let's change in this room!"

He runs over to the door and opens it up, revealing Airnaruto taking off his shirt.

"Air?" DW yelled.

Airnaruto turns around and gasped in shock. He wraps his arms around his upper body and yelled, "What the hell?"

"Sorry Air, but we need to borrow your room for a while." DM said as everyone steps into Airnaruto's room.

"Fine! But make it quick!" Airnaruto yelled.

"Hurry up and take off my clothing!" Dawn said to DW.

"You don't have to remind me, Dawn!" DW said as he, Jill and Dawn remove their wrong clothing and put on their right ones while DM, Hikari, Hotaru and Kula remove their towels and change into their clothes.

As for CC and Noel, they walk over to Airnaruto's briefcase which is left opened and placed on the floor. Both girls kneeled down and CC took out an orange pair of boxers with Konoha symbols all over it.

"Oh, Air. What fascinating underwear you have." CC smirked as she holds them up.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Airnaruto asked CC as his face blushed crimson.

"Say Noel, what do you think of these?" CC asked as she shows the boxers to Noel.

"Interesting, though not as interesting as the pair of boxers Darren wear." Noel said as she rubs her chin.

"EVERYBODY! JUST CHANGE INTO YOUR GOD DAMN CLOTHES AND GET OUT!" Airnaruto bellowed.

* * *

**(Hotel Lobby)**

Meanwhile, at the hotel lobby, Kitten breathed heavily as Dejiko nudges her shoulder and Lunatic121 waves a fan in front of her, trying to cool her down.

"Are you feeling okay now, Kitten?" Loony asked worried as Kitten breathed heavily in fear, still shocked of what Jean and Kaidoh did to her earlier.

Kitten then finally let out a huge sigh and said, "Yeah. I guess I'm not feeling scared anymore."

"That's great-nyo!" Dejiko said as she and Loony smiled.

"Yeah. I guess everything's all-"

Suddenly, everybody screamed in terror as Nukid and Jiro run through the lobby naked.

"I SWEAR ONCE I CATCH YOU, I'LL STICK MY HAND IN YOUR EARS AND PULL YOUR TEETH OUT!" Jiro bellowed as Nukid runs as fast as he could.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME YOU STUPID DOG!" Nukid yelled as he turns his head to him.

Kitten, Dejiko and Loony drop their jaws as they watch Nukid and Jiro run past them naked. Kitten rolls her eyes and fainted. Dejiko and Loony gasped in shock.

"Kitten! Wake up!" Loony cried as he and Dejiko frantically nudge her shoulders.

* * *

**(Hotel Bar)**

Meanwhile, at a booth of the hotel bar, Jean Kazuhiza, Wildrook and PhoenixOfTheDarkness sat next to each other and each of them are slurping up their milkshakes as fast as they can with several empty cups placed at the side. Gathered around them were Ragna, Ellis, Carl, Erza, Atton, Kaidoh, JC 619, Dimensiondude and Nozomi.

"DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK" The group yelled as they watched.

Jean and Rook's faces are both really blue, due to the amount of milkshake they have drunk. They both shivered and moan in pain as their heads hurt and they both pass out on the table.

Everyone cheered as Phoenix slurped up the last of her milkshake and she placed her now empty cup upside down on the table.

"Phoenix is the winner!" Nozomi cheered.

Phoenix smiled proudly and raises her fist into the air. "Nobody beats me when it comes to drinking competitions!" She said proudly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone excluding Jean and Rook turn around and drop their jaws in shock as Nukid and Jiro both run past them naked.

Ragna, Ellis, Carl, Atton, Kaidoh, JC, Nozomi and Phoenix openly gawked at them while Erza scowled and shook her head.

After Nukid and Jiro left the bar, Phoenix then felt like she got punched in the gut and felt very stiff all of the sudden, as well as rather sluggish.

Carl notices Phoenix's sick expression and quickly yells at Ragna, "Ragna! Metal bucket for Phoenix!"

Ragna quickly took out a metal bucket and holds it in front of Phoenix. Everybody winced as Phoenix lowers her head into the bucket and vomits violently.

* * *

**(Billiard Room)**

Meanwhile, at the billiard room, Enma, Galen, X Prodigy and Agent Liberi are playing pool on a billiard table. Liberi hits the cue ball with his cue stick and the cue ball rolls over to the 1 ball. The cue ball hits the 1 ball and the 1 ball rolls over to a pocket.

After the ball drops into the pocket, Liberi stood up and places down his cue stick. "Your turn, X." He said.

"Okay." X Prodigy said. He was about to lean over when suddenly, Nukid and Jiro burst into the room and runs past the four naked.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Jiro roared.

After the two passed by, all four remained calm as Liberi turns to Galen and Enma and asked calmly, "What just happened?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Galen replied, shaking his head.

"Me either." Enma said.

"What Enma said." X said. All four shrugged and continue playing their game.

* * *

**(Restaurant)**

In the hotel's restaurants, the customers were peacefully having their meals and conservations while the waiters busily go around the restaurant and serve their meals to the customers. That is until Nukid came crashing through the restaurant doors. Everybody turned to him as Nukid breathed heavily.

"Gotta find some place to hide!" Nukid said as his eyes wandered around the restaurant.

Everybody in the restaurant openly gawked at Nukid before they all screamed in terror. The customers quickly got up their seats and run out of the restaurant. Nukid ignored the screaming people and he quickly hides under one of the tables.

After every customer left the restaurant, Jiro crashed through the restaurant doors and growled heavily.

"I know you are here somewhere, bastard!" Jiro shouted as he looks around the restaurant. He slowly walked through the restaurant and turns over every table he passed by.

Nukid winced as he heard Jiro walking closer to him. But suddenly, he did something by accident that attracted the Wolfen's attention.

"_ACHOO!"_

Jiro turns his head and found Nukid hiding under the table at the corner of the restaurant.

"There you are!" Jiro yelled as Nukid quickly got out of his hiding place and runs toward the kitchen doors. Jiro growls and quickly chases after him.

Nukid crashes through the kitchen doors and finds that the kitchen is empty, although there were several dishes placed on the kitchen tables. Nukid looked around the kitchen and couldn't find another door he could go through.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Nukid said.

Suddenly, Nukid widens his eyes in fear as Jiro slams open the kitchen doors. Nukid screamed in terror as he turns around and sees Jiro, with a malicious smirk, walking slowly towards him.

"I have you now, lowlife." Jiro smiled viciously, showing his sharp white teeth, as he cracks his knuckles and walks slowly toward Nukid. "Get ready for the biggest ass-whooping of your life!"

Nukid shivered in fear as he backs away from Jiro until he felt his back touched the kitchen table. Nukid turns around and quickly grabs a bowl of ratatouille and yells as he throws it at Jiro.

Jiro froze as the bowl landed on his face. The bowl then falls off and Jiro's face is now covered with tomato sauce, tomatoes, garlic, onions and bell peppers. Nukid stared at Jiro for a moment before burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jiro shouted.

"How does it feel getting messed up like that, fucking wolfen?" Nukid laughed like mad. Jiro's eyes twitched and turns to a nearby table and saw a smoke salmon placed on it. Jiro grabs the salmon and tosses it at Nukid.

Nukid froze as the salmon landed on his crotch.

"Ha! No guts, no glory!" Jiro laughed.

Nukid growled and grabs a beef steak from the table and throws it at Jiro's chest. Jiro then grabs a plate of fried oysters and throws the oysters at Nukid's face. Nukid then grabs a dish of fried tiger prawns and throws them at Jiro's face. Jiro grabs a plate of chilli dog and throws it at Nukid's chest. Nukid grabs a live octopus from a bowl and throws the octopus at Jiro's crotch. Jiro widens his eyes as the octopus gets attached onto his crotch.

Jiro and Nukid growled at each other and the two continuously grab the dishes from the kitchen tables and toss them at each other.

* * *

After putting on their clothes, DW, Mistress, DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, Noel, CC, Kula, Jill and Hotaru arrived at the hotel lobby. They quickly run out of the elevator and run through the lobby.

"Nukid!" Noel yelled.

"Where are you?" Hikari shouted.

"Nukid!" Jill yelled.

"Dawn, can you sense him and Jiro?" DW asked Dawn. Dawn sniffs with her nose, using her werewolf abilities to trace Nukid and Jiro. "Well?" DW asked.

"I smell them." Dawn said. "And they smell like…" She arches an eyebrow in confusion. "Ratatouille and chilli dog?"

* * *

Nukid and Jiro breathed heavily as they ran out of energy and ran out of food to throw at each other. They both fall to the ground on their knees and catch their breath.

"I'm…gonna…kill you…for this…" Jiro breathed heavily.

"No…you're…not…stupid…dog…" Nukid uttered.

Suddenly, they both heard a squeak. Jiro and Nukid lifted their heads up.

"What the hell is that?" Jiro asked. They both heard the squeak again. Jiro and Nukid turn their heads and saw a rat hiding below the kitchen table. Suddenly, more rats appeared. Jiro and Nukid widen their eyes.

Soon, a huge swarm of rats charge toward Jiro and Nukid and they all climbed up Jiro and Nukid's bodies and start nibbling the food contents on their bodies.

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Jiro yelled in agony as he tries to get the rats off of him, but the rats kept coming. He soon got overwhelmed by the rats and he falls to the ground.

"SOMEBODY! HELP US!" Nukid yelled as he falls to the ground and the rats continue nibbling his body.

Suddenly, DW, Dawn, DarkMagicianmon, Hikari and the others burst through the kitchen doors and widen their eyes in shock as they watched the rats crawl all over Nukid and Jiro's bodies.

"Nukid? Jiro? What's going on here?" Dawn yelled.

"This is not the time to ask questions! Just fucking help us!" Nukid shouted in agony.

Hikari Ino sighed and took out a flute and starts playing a beautiful and melodious tune with it. The rats stop nibbling Nukid and Jiro's bodies and turn their heads to Hikari.

Everybody in the kitchen watched Hikari as she continues playing her flute. She then turns around and walks away. The rats get off of Nukid and Jiro's bodies and followed her from behind. Hikari leads the rats out of the restaurant as she passed through the restaurant doors.

After Hikari left with the rats, DW, Dawn, DM, Noel, CC, Kula, Hotaru and Jill walk over to Nukid and Jiro and help them sit up. Both the former assassin and the wolfen groan in pain as they now have small bite marks all over their bodies.

"Are you guys okay?" DW asked Nukid and Jiro.

Nukid and Jiro glared at each other before turning their heads away from each other and both replied at the same time, "Yeah…"

"Ahem."

Everybody turn their heads to a man who is standing beside the kitchen doors. The man is dressed in a red suit, red pants and black shoes. He is no doubt the hotel manager. He glares at them with his arms folded.

"Who is going to pay up the damages these two men have done?" The manager asked sternly. DarkMagciainmon sighed as he walks over to the manager.

"I'll handle this." He said as he walks out of the kitchen with the manager. Dawn turns back to Nukid and Jiro and angrily tosses a towel each on their faces. The two remove their towels from their faces and looked up in shock as they see the cold glare on Dawn's face.

"Do you two have ANY idea what you two have done? This vacation was supposed to be nice and peaceful until you guys have to ruin everything! I want you two to think and reflect on the troubles you two have caused just now!" Dawn scolded. She then turns to the doors with a huff and walks out of the kitchen angrily.

"Dawn-san…" Hotaru said in concern as she, Jill, Noel, CC, Kula followed her from behind. DW watches Dawn and the others leave the kitchen before sighing and turning to Nukid and Jiro.

"Sorry guys. There's nothing I can do." DW shrugged. He then walks out of the kitchen as well. After the mercenary left, Nukid and Jiro sighed as they wrapped their towels around their bodies.

"I guess it was kinda immature of us, wasn't it Jiro?" Nukid asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah…" Jiro said. "It's all my fault. I never lose my temper like that."

"It's okay Jiro. I started all this with my stupid wet dream." Nukid said as he lowers his head. But then, he suddenly smirked as he shifts his eyes to Jiro. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face when Mistress scolded you."

"Oh yeah?" Jiro yelled as he turns to Nukid. "What about you? She was scolding you too!"

"But you're the one who cause the most trouble!" Nukid snapped as he turns to Jiro.

"And you're the one who started this whole thing!"

"Why you…"

* * *

Outside the kitchen, DW watched Nukid and Jiro argue with each other through the door window. He sighed heavily and shook his head as he walks away, leaving the two by themselves.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And that's the end of the chapter. Next time, it's a test of courage! Stay tune and read and review!


	7. Test of Courage

DW: I would like to thank Roscoso, jjb88, Nukid, TLSoulDude, airnaruto45, wildrook, Amber Pegasus, Jean Kazuhiza, MistressOfDawn, DarkMagicianmon, JC 619, Phoenix Of The Darkness, Kitten Hachi-Chan and Hurricane's Quill for reviewing!

Anyways, I want to apologise to Airnaruto for his scene in the last chapter. I was kinda surprised that he was ticked off. The scene was suppose to be a joke, not an insult. So sorry again, Air. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

_**Chapter 7: Test of Courage**_

**(Hotel Beach Village)**

That evening, the Author fighters are ready to prepare their barbeque dinner. After doing some grocery shopping at the hotel's supermarket, DarkMagicianmon,Dimensiondude, JC 619, X Prodigy, airnaruto45, Agent Liberi, Jean Kazuhiza and Wildrook walk over to the hotel's beach village, a small area outside of the hotel where there are wooden cabins and barbeque pits. They walk over to DarkMagicianmon's cabin and place their groceries on a nearby table.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Jean yelled.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Kaidoh said as he runs out of the cabin excited. Galen, Atton, Ragna, Carl and Ellis walk out of the cabin as well.

"So guys, what have you bought?" Kaidoh asked the Author Fighters excited.

Wildrook smiled as he holds up the bags of groceries. "We bought meat and veggies and-"

"Whoa! Is that a cabbage?!" Kaidoh widens his eyes as he grabs the cabbage from the grocery bag.

"Hey!" Rook said.

Kaidoh grins widely as he holds up the cabbage. "Watch me everyone as I swallow the whole thing up!"

"Hold it, Kaidoh." Galen said as he grabs Kaidoh's arm.

"Hey!" Kaidoh yelled in annoyance. "Let go! The cabbage god will be mad if I don't eat it up!"

"Food will be ready in no time if we cooperate, Kaidoh." Ragna said.

"He's right. Come on, let's start cooking." DarkMagicianmon said to the Author Fighters, who all nod their heads in agreement.

"I'll start the fire." X Prodigy as he walks over to the barbeque pit.

"I'll cook the rice." JC said.

Kaidoh sighed as he lowers his arms down. "Fine…let's cooperate…" He groaned.

* * *

**(Hotel)**

Meanwhile, at Mistress's room, MistressOfDawn and Phoenix Of The Darkness are playing Hell's Old Maid, Kitten is lying on one of the beds while reading a magazine while Hikari Ino is sitting on a chair, folding her arms and growling angrily.

Her eyes start twitching and she yelled, "BORING!!!"

Dawn, Phoenix and Kitten turn their heads to Hikari as Hikari angrily stood up. "I'm so bored! I want to do something before dinner tonight!" She yelled.

"You can play Hell's Old Maid with us." Dawn suggested.

"Sorry Dawn. You know I don't gamble." Hikari said.

"How about play a game of Whack-a-Melon!" Kitten smiled.

"Good idea. If only we have a watermelon and a baseball bat!" Hikari yelled.

"Oh yeah." Kitten sweatdropped.

"I know! How about fishing?" Phoenix asked.

"The hotel bans people from fishing at the beach." Hikari said.

"Right…" Phoenix sighed.

"I know what we can do." Jill said as she walks into the room.

"What should we do, Jill?" Dawn asked.

"How about a game of Test of Courage?" Jill smiled as she lifts up her cap.

"Test of Courage? What's that?" Hikari said.

"It's a game where you walk through a dark place and anyone who screams in fear loses." Jill explained.

Dawn smirked as she stood up. "I'm not scared of anything since I myself am a werewolf. Alright, I'll play." Dawn said.

"Me too! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm scared of dark places!" Phoenix said as she stood up.

"Count me in!" Hikari added.

"Sorry but I don't think I want to play Test of Courage." Kitten said shivering as she turns back to her magazine.

"Oh, I see." Phoenix smirked as she turns to Kitten. "So, you're scared aren't you? Scaredy Kitten."

"What did you say?!" Kitten snapped as she turns to Phoenix and puts down her magazine. "I'm…I'm not scared! I'll…I'll prove to you all that I'm brave!"

"That's the spirit, Kitten. Let's play!" Hikari said.

* * *

Later that night, Jill, Dawn, Phoenix, Kitten, Hikari and two other people walk through a small garden filled with huge trees.

As they walk through the garden, a pigeon cooed and several pigeons fly up into the sky, cuasing some tree branches to rustle.

Kitten gave a small jump and shivered violently.

"Why are we doing this? We're teenagers, right?" Kitten asked.

"Why do we have to come along?" DW and Nukid both asked as they both walk beside Kitten, who is grabbing their hands tightly.

"Because Kitten loves your company." Jill smirked as she leads the group while holding a torchlight.

"Come on Kitten, you're with us. Nothing can go wrong." Dawn said.

"Kitten, you're crashing my hand." DW said to Kitten. Kitten looks down and realizes she's gripping Dw's hand very tightly.

"Sorry." Kitten said.

Suddenly, they all stopped when they heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. "What was that?" Jill asked as she turns to the bush and shines the bush with her torchlight.

Everybody then widen their eyes as a figure dressed in a tribal mask, a black trench coat, black gloves, black pants and black boots rises up from the bush and holds up a machete in his hand. The figure growled at them.

Dawn, Phoenix, Hikari and Kitten immediately screamed in terror.

"AAAAHHH!!!! A MURDERER!" Kitten screamed in terror as she grabs onto DW for dear life.

"Wait a minute…" Nukid said as he narrows his eyes at the figure.

The masked figure laughed as he pulls its mask off, revealing itself to be none other than Lunatic 121.

"You guys actually fell for it! I can't believe it!" Loony laughed. Dawn, Phoenix, Hikari, Jill, DW and Nukid scowled and growled angrily.

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!!!"

_**POW! BAM! WHAM! SMACK! WHAM! POW! BAM! SMACK!**_

Loony yells in pain as Dawn, Phoenix, Hikari, Jill, DW and Nukid jumped onto him and stomp the crap out of him. Kitten just watched.

After a few minutes of stomping, Loony groans in pain as he laid on the ground.

"Screw you Loony and your cruel prank!" Phoenix yelled.

"Hey come on guys." Loony groaned. "It's just a-"

Suddenly, everybody turn their heads when they heard a growl.

"Who's there?!" Jill asked as she turns on her torchlight and shines at the front. Everybody widen their eyes when they see a dark shadowy figure staggering towards them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! A ZOMBIE!!!" Kitten screamed in terror as she shakes her arms frantically.

"I think I'm gonna throw up again!" Phoenix yelled.

"Don't worry guys! I'm a professional against zombies!" Jill yelled as she took out a rocket launcher.

"Whoa! Where did you get the rocket launcher from?!" Dawn asked, widening her eyes.

"You're finished!" Jill yelled as she shoots several rockets at the dark shadowy figure. The figure yells in agony as the rockets hit him and falls back on the ground.

"Now it's my turn! Geppou!" Nukid jumps into the air. "Rankyaku!" He kicked dozens of air blades straight down towards the shadowy figure. The figures yells in pain as the blades slashed his body.

"Take this!" Hikari yelled as she raises up her arm. A dark energy glowed from her palm and she throws the dark energy ball at the figure. The figure yells as the energy ball hit him right in the stomach.

"Now for the final blow!" DW runs towards the figure. He jumps into the air and kicked the figure right in the face. DW then lands down the ground safely as the figure collapses.

"We did it!" Dawn, Phoenix, Nukid and Hikari cheered.

"Good job everybody! We pass the test of courage!" Jill smiled as she puts away her rocket launcher.

"Hey wait a minute…" DW said. Dawn, Phoenix, Nukid, Hikari, Jill and Kitten turned to DW, who kneels down at the figure. He looks down at him and sees the figure completely dazed. "It's no zombie. It's TLSoulDude!"

"Soul?!" Dawn, Phoenix, Hikari, Kitten and Nukid yelled in shock as they and Jill quickly run over to him. Soul groans in pain and agony as he slowly rose up from the ground.

"Soul, what are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"I realized I was unconscious the whole day, so I decided to take a walk at the garden when suddenly you guys attacked me…" Soul moaned.

"Oh, you poor thing." Jill said as she, Kitten, Hikari, Dawn and Phoenix help Soul get up from the ground.

"Come on Soul. Let's take you to DarkMagicianmon and the others." Kitten said as she, Hikari and Jill helped Soul walk back to the hotel with Phoenix, Dawn, DW and Nukid walking from behind.

"Hey! Why don't I get the same treatment as my brother?" Loony asked. Dawn, Phoenix, DW and Nukid gave cold glares at Loony and they all jumped onto Loony and stomp the crap out of him again.

"Come on, let's go." Kitten said as she, Hikari and Jill leave the garden with Soul.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for all the pain and torment you have to go through, Soul. (Sweatdrops) Stay tune and read and review!

Oh yeah, Jill taking out her rocket launcher and shooting several rockets is actually her ultra combo move in the fighting game Marvel VS Capcom 2.


	8. The Adult World

DW: I would like to thank jjb88, MistressOfDawn, wildrook, Amber Pegasus, Nukid, DarkMagicianmon, Jean Kazuhiza, JC 619, TLSoulDude, Phoenix Of The Darkness and Kitten Hachi-Chan for reviewing! Here's the second last chapter. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 8: The Adult World**_

**(Hotel Beach Village)**

Later, everyone gathered at DM's cabin and have their barbeque dinner. Ragna, Nozomi and Hotaru smiled at each other as they helped cook the meat, chicken wings and marshmallows at the barbeque meat.

At the table full of barbeque food, Kaidoh grins widely as he grabs several chicken wings, bacons, chocolate cupcakes and marshmallows and places them on their plate. Ellis, Carl, Atton, Galen and Wildrook all watched him in amusement.

X Prodigy, Phoenix, Agent Liberi, TLSoulDude, Lunatic 121 and Dimensiondude sat together at a table and played a game of Hell's Old Maid.

Nukid sat next to Jiro and each of them had a plate of chicken wings in front of them. They are both eating their chicken wings as fast as they can while Kitten, JC, Jill, Mistress and CC gathered around them.

"Eat, eat, eat, eat!" Kitten, JC, Jill and CC cheered. Mistress just scowled at Jiro and Nukid and shook her head.

"I'm nwot gwonna loose to yu, stewpid dawg!" Nukid said with his mouth full as he turns to Jiro.

"Shat up, looser!" Jiro snapped back with his mouth full. The two turn back to their plates and continue eating.

DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, Airnaruto45 and Erza laughed as they sat together at a table.

After grabbing his food, Kaidoh quickly sat at a table with Jean Kazuhiza, Ai Enma and Dejiko. Jean, Dejiko and even Enma widen their eyes at the tall pile of food on Kaidoh's plate.

"Wow, never thought you are a heavy eater." Jean said to Kaidoh.

"Who cares if I get fat? I'm starving and ready to eat!" Kaidoh yelled. He grabs a cupcake and takes a big bite. But after chewing it for a few seconds, Kaidoh's face suddenly turned pale and he felt like he got punched in the gut.

"What's wrong-nyo?" Dejiko asked.

"It…tastes…" Kaidoh muttered.

"Hey Kaidoh! I see you're eating my special chocolate cupcakes!" Kula smiled as she walks over to Kaidoh. Kaidoh turns to her.

"Y-y-y-you make these cupcakes? What…did you put in them?" Kaidoh asked.

Kula smiled and responded, "I put chocolate bars, coffee powder, sugar, curry, mustard, cucumber, mentos and several other sweet ingredients!"

Kaidoh drops his cupcake and stood up. "Excuse me." He said. He then sprints over to the nearest bush and vomits violently. Jean, Enma and Dejiko winced.

Meanwhile, DW wraps an arm around Noel as the two eat their marshmallows while watching the night sky.

"Thanks for organizing this beach vacation, DW." Noel said as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"No problem, Noel. We needed to have some time together after all." DW smiled. "So Noel, out of 1 to ten, how do you rate this vacation?"

"Hmmm….seven." Noel replied.

"Seven?" DW widens his eyes, turning to Noel. "A seven?"

"What?" Noel turns to him. "Not satisfied with the score?"

"Come on Noel! This beach is one of the world's most beautiful beaches and you rate this vacation a seven?"

"Come on, Darren. It's a passable score." Noel shrugs.

* * *

**(11 PM)**

**(DM's Cabin)**

After dinner, the girls have gone back to the hotel and get some sleep. However, the boys are still gathered at DarkMagicianmon's cabin.

At the living room, DW, Nukid, Jean, JC, Wildrook, Agent Liberi, X, Soul, Loony, D-Dude, Ragna, Carl, Ellis, Atton, Galen, Kaidoh and Jiro laughed as they sat together and watched South Park on TV.

Then, Airnaruto enters the room and claps his hands. "Alright guys, it's time to get back to your rooms and sleep."

"Awwww….." Everyone groaned as they turn to Airnaruto.

"But the best part of a vacation is staying up late!" JC said.

"Yeah! The fun is just starting!" Loony added.

"Yeah, just let us watched a few more episodes! We are about to see the best part!" Nukid said.

"But guys!" Airnaruto said angrily as he places his fists on his hips. "If you don't sleep early, you will all feel tired the next morning!"

"Come on Air." DarkMagicianmon said to Air as he walks into the room. "Let these guys stay up late tonight. After all, we are on vacation."

"But Chief-" Air protested.

"HOORAY!" Everybody cheered.

"Thanks Chief! You're the best!" Jean said as he gave a thumbs-up. Airnaruto groans and shakes his head in disbelief.

"But guys, aren't you forgetting something?" DM asked everyone.

"Huh?" Everyone arch their eyebrows. DM smiled as he holds up a box. The box is filled with bottles of beer, cans of soda, bags of potato chips and chocolate bars.

"A late night party is never complete without treats!" DM said.

"Alright! Bottles of beer!" Jiro smiled.

"Soda!" Loony added.

"Potato chips!" DW added.

"Chocolate bars!" Carl added. Airnaruto drops his jaws at the box. He then growls angrily as he quickly snatches the bottles of beer from DM's box.

"Chief! Why on Earth did you bring beer here?" Airnaruto asked angrily. "Don't you remember what happened the last time when you and Hikari accidentally drink lots of beer?"

_**Flashback:**_

_**DM and Hikari Ino are both in a small, dark room laughing like morons.**_

"_**Oh yeah Hikari! Smack it good!" DM yelled.**_

_**Trust me…you don't want to know what they are doing…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh yeah, right." DM sweatdropped.

"It will be hell if I let you drink all the beer, Chief!" Air said.

"Don't worry Chief." DW said as he walks over to Air and takes a bottle of beer. "In a situation like this, I'll drink the beer for you."

"Are you sure, DW?" Airnaruto asked DW.

"Don't worry Air, what can possibly go wrong?" DW shrugged.

"Alright then, let's eat!" DM smiled and turned to everyone.

"CHEERS!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

**(1 AM)**

Few hours later, the floor is now filled with empty potato chip bags, empty cans and crumpled up chocolate bar wrappers. DarkMagicianmon and Airnaruto have both fallen asleep on the couch. But the others are still up.

Nukid, Jean, JC, Wildrook, Liberi, X, Soul, Loony, D-Dude, Ragna, Carl, Ellis, Atton, Galen, Kaidoh and Jiro watched as DW, now looking extremely drunk, giggled as he filled up his cup with his bottle of beer.

DW then took a huge gulp of his beer and laughed like a complete maniac.

"Screw women! It's great to be a man!" DW burst out laughing as he thrashes around.

"This will be interesting." Nukid smiled.

"You think?" Jiro asked Nukid.

"Yeah, since he's completely out of his mind, this will be the perfect time to ask him my most important question. I've always wanted to ask this question to DW for a long time now." Nukid smirked as he rubs his hands.

Carl look worried and asked Jean, "Jean, is he alright?"

"Not sure." Jean shrugged.

"Shut up you idiots!" DW snapped as he puts his bottle of beer down. "I'm the best combat fighter in the Author Fighters and the best mercenary in the world! I can kick Deadpool's ass any time of the day!"

"DW!" Nukid grins widely as he holds up his hand.

"Yeah?" DW asked dumbly.

"What did you do when you had sex with Tifa?" Nukid asked. This question causes everyone to turn to Nukid and gasped.

DW giggled merrily and said, "Oh, I remembered that! It was wonderful!"

"Really?" Nukid widens his eyes as everyone turned to DW.

"Yeah, it was!" DW said. "When Tifa was on top of me, I…"

_(Due to the uncomfortable nature of DW's explanation, his audio content has been replaced by beautiful guitar music)_

Everyone widen their eyes and drop their jaws as DW explains to them.

_(Images of water running down from a tap, a volcano erupting, a woman slurping up a strawberry milkshake and a waterfall appears onscreen.)_

Carl and Ragna drop their jaws as they watched DW explaining his experience to everyone. "Jean! What is he talking about? I never heard such things like this before!" Carl asked Jean.

"Yeah, I have never heard anyone doing something like this back in my day!" Ragna added.

"Quiet guys, you will learn all this when you're older." Jean said, not looking at them.

* * *

**(8 AM)**

The next morning, DW groaned in pain as he walks out of DarkMagicianmon's cabin and grabs his forehead.

"Ow, my head hurts. But why?" DW asked. He lifts up his head and sees both Galen Marek and Atton Rand talking to each other.

"Hey guys, what's up?" DW asked. Galen and Atton turned to DW and froze. They quickly turn around and run away as fast as they can.

"Huh? What's wrong? What did I do?" DW asked puzzled.

"DW."

DW jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to see Jiro behind him. Jiro smirked as he places a hand on his shoulder. "Great storytelling last night. I never thought you actually did something like that." He gave him a wink.

DW drops his jaw as he watches Jiro walks pass him and walked away.

"What storytelling?" DW asked, completely confused.

"Good morning, DW." DW turned around to see Carl and Ragna behind him.

"Are you alright?" Ragna asked in concern.

"Am I alright?" DW asked.

"DW, Ragna and I were wondering…" Carl said as he scratches his head.

"What is it?"

Carl and Ragna turn to each other and nodded. They both turn back to DW and asked, "What is…"

_(Carl and Ragna's voices are both replaced by beautiful guitar music.)_

"Well?" Carl and Ragna asked. DW fell silent, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Then, he grabs Carl and Ragna by the shoulders and shakes them frantically as his eyes are as wide as dinner plates. "WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GUYS LEARN SUCH THINGS?" He asked.

DW then looked up and sees Nukid, Jean, JC, Wildrook, Liberi, X, Soul, Loony, D-Dude, Ellis and Kaidoh entering the living room. They all turn their heads to DW and froze.

"Atten Hut!" Liberi yelled as everybody turned to DW and salute.

"Good morning, DW64!" They all said in unison.

"DW, thank you so much for that wonderful lesson last night!" Nukid said.

"That was extremely educational!" Jean added.

"I now have lots of respect for you!" Soul added.

"You have done well last night!" Loony added.

"You really are the best!" X added.

"Thank you very much!" JC added. Everybody then bowed in respect.

"W-w-w-what?" DW asked confused. He shuts his eyes and grabs both sides of his head as he bellowed,

"WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. End of a Vacation

DW: I would like to thank Nukid, wildrook, MistressOfDawn, Jean Kazuhiza, DarkMagicianmon, Roscoso, Amber Pegasus, JC 619, TLSoulDude, jjb88, airnaruto45 and Kitten Hachi-Chan for reviewing. Here's the last chapter of the story. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 9: End of a Vacation**_

_**(Two Days Later)**_

After packing their stuff, everybody except DM, Airnaruto and Hikari groaned as they walked through the hotel lobby with their bags

"Thank you for staying at Hotel del Coronado, we hope to see you again." The receptionist bowed as the Author Fighters walked past him.

"No problem." DM smiled at the receptionist.

Soon after, the Author Fighters walked out of the hotel where a bus was parked outside, ready to take them back to HQ. They turned around and face the hotel entrance one last time.

"Is everybody ready?" Hikari asked everyone. Everyone nodded. "Now then,"

The Author Fighters then bowed down and said in unison, "Thanks for taking care of us for the last three days."

Kula then broke into tears. CC placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Kula, don't cry." She said.

"But…I've become attached to this place." Kula cried as she wipes her tears.

"Attached to this place in just three days?" Jill sweatdropped.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place." DW muttered.

"Me too." Mistress said, lowering her head.

"Come on guys, don't feel down. Let's take a picture so that we can always remember this vacation!" Hikari smiled as she took out a camera.

"Good idea Hime. Author Fighters, gather around!" DM said to his allies. Everyone nodded and they all gathered around with DarkMagicianmon standing in the middle.

Hikari walks over to a bellboy and asked, "Sir, don't mind taking a picture for us?"

"Sure." The bellboy nodded as he takes the camera. Hikari then quickly runs over to the others and stands next to DM. The bellboy said as he turns to the Author Fighters.

"Before we take the picture, I would like to say thank you to DW64 for organizing this beach vacation for us." DM said to DW. Everyone nodded in agreement.

DW chuckled as he scratches the back of his head. "No problem guys. It was nothing." He admitted.

"But soon, we will have to go back to our duties as Author Fighters and continue our battle against the Darksides." DM said. "But I hope we can have another vacation like this again soon!" Everyone nodded.

"Smile everyone." The bellboy said.

Everybody then turn to the camera and strike their poses. DW and Noel smiled as they wrap their arms around each other. DM and Hikari both smiled as Hikari rests her head on DM's shoulder. Carl, Ragna, Ellis, CC, Kula and Erza all sit on the ground and smile. Nukid, Mistress, Jiro, Jill, Hotaru, Atton smiled and gave peace signs. Jean wraps an arm around Nozomi. Enma and Galen just fold their arms and stared at the camera. Dejiko and Kaidoh place their hands on their hips. Liberi salutes. Airnaruto, Wildrook, X, JC, Phoenix and Kitten wrap their arms around each other and the Fictor Brothers simply smiled.

"Next time, let's go to Acapulco!" Loony yelled.

Phoenix, Kitten and Soul all turned to Loony and glared. They jumped onto him and stomp the crap out of him just as the bellboy took a still picture of the Author Fighters.

**THE END**

_**Cast:**_

_**Yuri Lowenthal as DW64  
Hayden Panettiere as MistressOfDawn  
Vic Mignogna as Nukid  
Drake Bell as Jean Kazuhiza  
Christian Bale as DarkMagicianmon  
Stephanie Sheh as Hikari Ino  
Kevin Conroy as Airnaruto45  
Jason Statham as X Prodigy  
Benjamin Diskin as JC 619  
Kate Higgins as Kitten Hachi-Chan  
Dakota Fanning as PhoenixOfTheDarkness  
Frank Frankson as Wildrook  
Joaquin Phoenix as TLSoulDude  
James Arnold Taylor as Lunatic121  
Doug Jones as Dimensiondude  
Cristina Valenzuela as Noel Vermillion  
Michelle Ruff as Carl Clover  
Patrick Seitz as Ragna the Bloodedge  
Eric Ladin as Ellis  
Stephanie Sheh as Kula Diamond  
Kate Higgins as CC  
Stephanie Young as Erza Scarlet  
Jennifer Gould as Hotaru Tomoe  
Patricia Ja Lee as Jill Valentine  
Nicky Katt as Atton Rand  
Samuel Witwer as Galen Marek  
David Lodge as Kaidoh Kaoru  
Jessica Gee as Dejiko  
Brina Palencia as Ai Enma  
and Kenji Matsuda as Jiro**_

DW: And that's the end of my first Author Fighters OVA. I'm sure gonna miss writing this story because I really enjoyed it. Not to mention, this is my first AF story to have more than 100 reviews. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed this story! And don't worry guys; there will be more OVAs from me in the future.

So until next time, read and review!


End file.
